


Falling

by suiqingchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lustiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen
Summary: 现代AU，Luciferx神父





	Falling

　　Lucifer已经注意那个叫做Castiel的神父很久了。

　　深棕色的、偶尔会不安分地翘起的短发让他看起来有种孩子般的纯稚与不通世事，但偏偏那双湖蓝色的眼睛里，却又是能够令人沉溺的包容与悲悯。

　　那张脸上毫不作伪的、甘愿奉献出身心的虔诚信仰，令Lucifer感到无比着迷——他总是控制不住地去想象，将那张带着圣洁的脸撕毁玷污，变得污秽不堪的模样。

　　将胸前的领带稍微扯得松开了些，Lucifer站起来，朝刚做完了单独的祷告的神父走了过去。

　　“神父，”在Castiel面前停下了脚步，Lucifer看着这个有如搭载了身后壁画上的双翅，真正成为了不染尘埃的天使的人，礼节性地欠了欠身，“我有一个问题。”

　　“请说。”Castiel点了点头，对于这个时常来教堂当中，坐上一整天的男人，他并不陌生。

　　“为什么在侍奉了神明那么多年之后，”Lucifer扬起嘴角，面上的笑容如同最为完美的假面，“你依旧还能那样真诚地相信，神会拯救世人呢？”

　　“什么？”没能立即理解男人的意思，Castiel少见地露出些许茫然的神色。

　　“你真的相信，神——”Lucifer向前迈了一步，逼近了面前的人，“——会拯救你吗？”

　　眼中浮现出警惕的神色来，神父后退了一步，拉开了两人之间的距离，然而下一刻，他却忽地觉得脚下被什么东西绊到了似的，身体不受控制地向后倒去。

　　“那么……”由于摔倒而带来的疼痛让Castiel在男人压上来的时候没能及时地避开，分明看起来身材并不壮硕的人，却有着无法让他轻易挣扎的力量，“……求助他吧。”

　　——在被他欺压凌辱的现在。

　　“对了，”看着神父那双让人着迷的深蓝色眼瞳，Lucifer突然笑了起来，“还没告诉你我的名字呢，神父。”

　　他说：“I'm Lucifer.”

　　整个教堂仿佛倏地一下就变得昏暗了起来。

　　Lucifer，曾经的晨曦之子，现在的堕落天使——地狱之主。

　　双眼微微睁大，Castiel甚至没能在眼前的男人低下头来吻上自己的时候回过神来。

　　湿滑的舌细细地在唇瓣上描摹，带起的些许异样感受让Castiel有种头皮发麻的感觉。

　　并没有急着品尝自己的猎物，Lucifer低下头，仔细地打量着被自己压在身下的人。

　　没有剧烈的挣扎，也没有粗俗的谩骂，又或者卑微的哀求，这个穿着深黑色神父服的人只是抿着双唇，安静地和他对视着，那模样看起来，甚至还带着几分不可侵犯的圣洁。

　　只不过，也不知是因为羞恼还是气恼，Castiel的脸上泛着一层薄红，在Lucifer看来，有种特殊的诱惑力。

　　“不说点什么？”指腹缓缓地抚过神父的双唇，Lucifer朝神父眨了眨眼睛，“我还等着你在我面前，露出不会在其他人面前露出的样子呢。”

　　皱着眉头看着面前露出孩子似的表情的男人，Castiel好半晌才开口：“神……”

　　然而，他的话才刚开了个头，就被男人堵了回去。

　　不再像之前那和挑逗一般的动作，灵活的舌尖探入湿热的口腔中，纠缠上那不知道该如何反应一般僵硬在原地的软舌，用力地吮吸拉扯着，因此而产生的疼痛与些许异样的感受，令Castiel忍不住闷哼出声。

　　在这样的情境下，神父的反应对于堕落天使来说，显然是最期待不过的回应。

　　“这种时候，”放过了险些窒息的神父，Lucifer舔了舔Castiel的下巴，低笑着说道，“就别提那个令人扫兴的名字了。”

　　“那个家伙——”他没有抬头，只是漫不经心地挥了挥手，“——还是在一边安静地看着吧。”

　　下一刻，那十字架上的耶稣像，就如同被什么东西狠狠地击飞出去一样，在撞上了教堂的墙壁后落在了地面上，摔得四分五裂。

　　雕像碎裂的声音让有些失神的Castiel回过神来，先前没有太多表情的脸上浮现出些许怒气来：“你……”

　　“你看，”在Castiel的嘴唇上咬了一口，Lucifer开心地笑了起来，“这样子看起来就勾人得多了。”

　　不等那被自己蹂躏得变得红肿的双唇中再吐出与那个自己讨厌的家伙相关的内容，Lucifer在神父再次出声之前，就封缄住了他的唇舌。

　　没有压制对方动作的手从宽大的神父服底下探了进去，隔着布料抚摸逗弄着。

　　“这么快就起反应了，”拿膝盖恶意地磨了磨Castiel双腿间变硬的地方，Lucifer歪了歪脑袋，“我来猜猜……”指甲隔着衣服拉扯搔刮着神父胸前充血挺立的颗粒，他俯下身凑近了Castiel，“以前没和别人做过？”

　　只可惜，似乎打定了主意不给他任何回应的神父只是扭过头，避开了他的视线。

　　对此并不在意，Lucifer轻轻地笑了一下，怜爱似的亲了亲Castiel的眼角。

　　“一只手果然很不方便啊……”感叹一般地说完，堕天使将不知道从哪里来的红色布条缠上了神父的双手——明明是看起来脆弱不堪的东西，却让人丝毫无法挣脱。

　　满意地看着眼前的景象，Lucifer笑着舔了舔Castiel的手指：“果然还是红色最适合这种情况了。”

　　不需要再腾出一只手来压制神父的动作——尽管即便他不这么做，Castiel也不可能逃离，但Lucifer总觉得，那样就少了点隐秘的乐趣——堕天使略微坐直了身体，伸手脱下了Castiel那穿在神父服底下的长裤。

　　“Look，”将那过长的神父服给撩至腰间，Lucifer一寸一寸地抚摸过Castiel那修长的双腿，“多美的景象——”

　　然而，此时除他之外的唯一观众，对眼前的美景却好似不感兴趣，闭上眼睛将一切隔绝在外。

　　不能看到那双迷人的蓝眼睛，对Lucifer来说的确是一件遗憾的事，不过——

　　将Castiel的双腿分得更开，Lucifer俯下身，隔着布料含住了神父那挺立的阴茎。

　　“嗯……！”完全没有料到这样的情景，Castiel忍不住发出了一声轻哼，试图直起身体躲开堕天使的动作。

　　“明明已经做好了被我侵犯的准备，”像是对Castiel的反应感到十分满意似的，Lucifer舔了舔那被浸湿的内裤勾勒出的形状，“却没有想过会经历这个？”

　　看着神父那变得湿润起来的蓝眼睛，Lucifer弯了弯眼角，恶劣地在Castiel的前端轻咬了一口。

　　“……啊……”没忍住从喉间发出了一声呻吟，Castiel终于抑制不住地流露出一丝羞耻的神色。

　　扯下了Castiel下半身最后的遮蔽物，Lucifer低下头，将那迫不及待地跳出来的东西整根吞入了口中，身下因猛地进入湿润紧致的地方而产生的令人头皮发麻的快感，让Castiel的腰都不由地软了下来，差点控制不住想要挺动身体进入得更深。

　　Lucifer是个有耐心的猎人，他没有漏过Castiel的任何一个细微的反应，在神父即将达到顶峰之前，忽地将口中的东西吐了出来。

　　“唔……”不知是不满还是放松地低吟了一声，Castiel小口小口地喘息着，蔚蓝色的眼睛有些失神，显然还没有从刚才的刺激当中缓过神来。

　　禁欲的神父穿着代表神圣的服装，光裸的下身被打开，挺翘的阴茎前端分泌出透明的液体，在堕天使的唇上牵出一条银丝，这样的景象，有着语言无法描述的、恋人血脉贲张的淫靡。

　　伸出舌尖舔去唇边的银丝，Lucifer吻了吻Castiel扣着自己手腕的手，出口的声音带上了几分情欲的沙哑：“想要吗？”

　　但信奉着神明的神父显然不会给予任何回应。

　　见Castiel再次闭上了眼睛，摆出拒绝的模样，Lucifer忍不住笑了一下，将人翻了过来。

　　堕天使的开脱工作做得十分细致与小心，以至于在被抬高了腰，缓缓地进入的时候，Castiel甚至有种满足的错觉。

　　看着那窄小的甬道将自己粗大的欲望一点不剩地吞了进去，Lucifer忍不住发出了一声轻微的喟叹。

　　但是——还不够。

　　将自己的硬挺一点点地拔了出来，Lucifer俯下身，凑到了Castiel的耳边：“睁开眼睛。”

　　然后下一刻，那仅剩最后一点就会全部离开神父的身体的柱体，猛地冲了进去。

　　“啊……！”忍不住仰起头，发出了一声近乎尖叫的呻吟，Castiel控制不住地睁开眼，却正好对上了地上那四分五裂的神像的眼睛。

　　心中蓦地一惊，Castiel下意识地张口想要忏悔，但从他的口中吐出的，确实带着情绪的呻吟。

　　“……哈唔……”身后被毫不留情地一次又一次地贯穿，Castiel的身体也随着动作不受控制地前后耸动着，“嗯……”

　　双手像是想要抓住什么似的收紧，但最后却只能不断地在地板上滑开。

　　“停、停下……哈……”终于在身后的某一点被用力地顶到的时候，神父忍不住发出了啜泣一般的声音，“求、求……啊……不要……”

　　“不要……什么？”将神父的耳垂卷入口中，用牙齿轻轻地碾磨着，堕天使的声音里带着显而易见的诱惑，“不说清楚……我怎么能知道？”

　　然而，就在Castiel开口准备回答的时候，Lucifer却忽地抱着他的腰坐了起来，两人相连的地方顿时进入得更深，那还没来得出口的话语，也变成了一声变了调的呻吟：“啊——”

　　失去了能够用以支撑身体的依靠，Castiel胡乱地挥舞着双手，早就盈满了眼眶的泪水也滑落了下来。

　　“我……呜……不、哈……”身后的那处被毫不留情地顶撞着，Castiel的话都不由变得支离破碎起来。终于在堕天使再一次撞上他体内的那一点的时候，他忍不住绷紧了身体，射了出来。

　　白浊的液体落在深色的地板上，显得十分醒目。

　　但堕天使却并没有因此而放过他的意思。

　　再次将自己深深地埋入了Castiel的体内，堕天使在神父的耳边低语：“堕入地狱吧。”

　　——和他一起。

　　


End file.
